


An Ordinary Day

by Mreeb



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 500 words or less, Ficlet, Gen, Prologue, Zombies Run! 5K Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mreeb/pseuds/Mreeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an ordinary day in Abel Township.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Original draft posted by me to the seenbyrunner5 tumblr on December 13, 2013.

It’s an ordinary day in Abel Township, other than the Major being gone.  
Dr. Myers is, as always, in the hospital before the sun even rises, checking on her patients. They’re mostly runners. Last week, it was a turned ankle for one and an overworked knee for another. This week, it’s mass smoke inhalation. A little more serious, but the doc is good at her job.  
Runner 4, low on yarn, spends her time off making arrows instead of knitting, but with varying degrees of success. She’s better at shooting arrows than creating them.  
Janine, early to bed and early to rise, is eager to get confirmation on when that supply copter is scheduled to arrive today.  
Sam is up and in the comm shack right at dawn. It’s a half hour before any runs are scheduled, but he wants to get an early start. He says he’s thinking of trying to organize his space. He doesn’t actually do that, of course.  
Jack and Eugene, excited after getting the green light on their radio show, sit down over breakfast to talk over show topics. After well over two hours of enthusiastically unfocused brainstorming, they ponder the benefits of “just winging it.”  
Rajit knocks on the door of Sam’s shack, still looking for someone to talk to about his novel. Sam sits still, barely breathing, and doesn’t answer. Maybe, if Rajit thinks Sam’s gone to the bathroom or something, he’ll look for a beta reader elsewhere.  
Runner 7 returns from an easy morning supply run. After a quick, cold shower he goes through the unofficial census of Abel Township. He’s down a runner, but maybe the doctor can train someone to fill that position. Who in Abel’s current population might be willing?  
On her mission, Runner 6 finds an intact game disc, an old favourite, and has room in her backpack to take it home with her. She takes it to the rec room as soon as she’s off to see if she can still kick ass on the most difficult setting like she used to.  
Alone most of the day but for the runners in his ears, Sam keeps a close eye on his scanners. He focuses a few more than necessary on Gryphon Tower and Robinson Hospital, just in case.  
They never found a body, after all.  
It’s an ordinary day in Abel Township. Maybe even quieter than usual.  
There should be a little excitement later, at least. Janine confirms that the supply copter from Mullins Military Base is scheduled to arrive today, so stay sharp, Mr. Yao.  
In fact, it should be here any minute.  
Just an ordinary day.


End file.
